gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam
The GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam is an upgraded version of the GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package from the anime series Gundam Build Fighters. The Gunpla is built by Sei Iori and primarily controlled by Reiji. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Star Build Strike Gundam is a rehauled version of the Build Strike Gundam Full Package, and was meant by Sei Iori to shock participants all over the world in the Gunpla World Tournament. The weapons from the original Full Package are retained, with some of them having a new design and a much more powerful output. The suit is also equipped with a new backpack, the Universe Booster, which is armed with two beam cannons and can act as an independent fighter when separated. The Star Build Strike also has three unique Plavsky Particles manipulating systems, the Absorb System, the Discharge System and the Radial General Purpose (RG) System. The Absorb System allows Star Build Strike to absorb enemy beam attacks through the suit's shield. The Discharge System creates a "Plavsky Power Gate" that then allows the use of the absorbed particles to enhance the suit's performance in a specific area. The RG system functions to saturate the unit's internal parts with Plavsky particles in order to increase its performance. These systems are the end products of Sei thinking outside of the Gundam-lore. Armaments ;*Vulcan Guns : The Star Build Strike Gundam possesses four head-mounted vulcan guns, which are mainly used to intercept incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. ;*Beam Sabers : The Star Build Strike Gundam possesses two beam sabers as its primary close combat weapon. Its beam sabers are powerful enough to destroy an enemy unit with a single hit. When not in use, the beam sabers are stored on the hips of the unit, the same spot where the combat knives are stored on the original Strike. ;*Star Beam Rifle : An upgraded version of the original Build Strike's "Enhanced Beam Rifle". Its power output can be enhanced further through Discharge Rifle Mode by connecting to the Absorb Shield's charging barrel. ;*Star Beam Cannon : Mounted on the Universe Booster, it's an upgraded version of the original Build Booster's Beam Cannons and the barrels can extend when in use. ;*Absorb Shield : An upgraded version of the original Build Strike's "Chobham Shield". Like its predecessor, the shield consists of several superimposed layers of plastic boards strong enough to withstand a shot from a hyper mega launcher. The shield also has two new features: the ability to absorb and nullify beam weaponry, and a charging barrel that can attach to the Star Build Strike's beam rifle and amplify its power. However, it has difficulties handling a heavy projectile based assault and when the shield opens up to absorb enemy's beam attack, it cannot defend against beam blade attacks. The shield also cannot absorb beams that are too large, such as the beam from Gundam X Maoh's Hyper Satellite Cannon. ;*Baseball and Glove : A weapon set given to the Star Build Strike at random during the Original Weapon Battle. The Star Build Strike is given three baseballs with the challenge to strike out the Abigorbine in a baseball challenge. Each ball resembles the RB-79 Ball. Special Equipment & Features ;*Absorb System :One of the Star Build Strike Gundam's unique systems. By manipulating Plavsky Particles, it can alter and absorb enemy's beam attacks through the Absorb Shield. The absorbed Plavsky Particles can be used later by the Gundam's Discharge System. ;*Discharge System :Another of the Star Build Strike's unique systems, it can improve the Star Beam Rifle's power or the suit's speed and mobility. However in order for the Star Build Strike to execute this system, it must first absorb Plavsky Particles through the Absorb System. The number of times the Discharge System can be used seems to be linked to the number of beam attacks absorbed. :;*Discharge Rifle Mode :: After connecting the Absorb Shield's charging barrel to the Star Beam Rifle, the Star Build Strike generates a "Plavsky Power Gate". The rifle then fires all the particles transferred from the shield at the gate, which then transforms them into numerous beams to hit the target. :;*Discharge Speed Mode :: The Star Build Strike Gundam generates a "Plavsky Power Gate" and passes through it, resulting in the materialization of pairs of temporary "Plavsky Wings" on the suit's back, which are later replaced by the gate. In this mode, the Star Build Strike gains increased speed and maneuverability. The propulsion system is also powerful enough to destroy any missiles or funnels caught in its wake. There seems to be a time limit on how long this mode can be used. :;*Discharge Aqua Mode ;*Radial General Purpose (RG) System : Unlike other gunpla that uses only Plavsky Particles on the exterior to move them, the Star Build Strike also saturates its internal components with Plavsky Particles through the RG System to strengthen its performance. These particles can be drawn from the Absorb System, but this is not always necessary. The particles can be concentrated in specific internal components to increase their physical strength or used throughout all the internal components, improving the control of the unit and bringing out its full potential. The latter is also sometimes referred to as 'Full Mode', however it can have adverse effects if the unit's physical condition is poor. The RG System is usually reserved as a last resort to overpower other suits up close should all else fails, it also allows the Star Build Strike to unleash the 'Build Knuckle', a powerful punch that is strong enough to counter the Gundam X Maoh's 'Maoh Sword'. Most of the gray parts on the Star Build Strike, sans the Universe Booster, will glow blue when the RG system is activated. ;*UB-01 Universe Booster :A new booster pack for the Star Build Strike Gundam, it can increase the unit's power and mobility when docked. It is developed from the Build Booster, and is equipped with a pair of beam cannons and can act as an independent fighter when detached from the the Star Build Strike. The Universe Booster plays an important role in the suit's Discharge Mode as it is involved in generating the "Plavsky Power Gate" and is where the "Plavsky Wings" are generated. History For Star Build Strike Gundam's history, please go to either Sei Iori or Reiji's pages. Picture Gallery HG_Star_Build_Strike_Gundam.jpg|High Grade Build Fighters 1/144 Star Build Strike Gundam Plavsky Wing box art HG_Universe_Booster_Plavsky_Power_Gate.jpg|High Grade Build Custom 1/144 Universe Booster Plavsky Power Gate box art gbf02.jpg|Universe Booster Gundam Build Fighters Episode 10 Image.jpg|Star Build Strike's Discharge Speed Mode StarBuildStrike1.png|Plavsky Wings StarBuildStrike2.png StarBuildStrike3.png StarBuildStrike4.png StarBuildStrike5.png StarBuildStrike6.png StarBuildStrike7.png Star Build Strike.jpg StarBuildStrike8.png StarBuildStrike9.png StarBuildStrike10.png Discharge.jpg|Star Build Strike Gundam's Discharge Rifle Mode Battle Weapon.jpg StarBuildStrikedamaged.jpg Baseball.jpg Pose.jpg RGSystem.jpg|Star Build Strike's RG System Starvsmaoh.jpg Saberfight.jpg Buildknuckle.jpg Sbs.jpg imag.jpg MG Universal Booster Boxart.jpg Trivia * The RG System's initials might be a nod towards the Real Grade model series, which also has the initials "RG". * According to Ep 14, the Gunpla is a 1/144 Scale, HG (+ Scratch) class. * The Star Build Strike's signature attack, the Build Kunckle, maybe based on the infamous Captain Knuckle, an attack used by Captain Gundam in SD Gundam Force. However how both the attacks are charged are different (Captain Knuckle needs Shute's courage to change the Soul Drive to perform the attack while the Star Build Stike needs to activate the RG System to perform this move). Reference Gallery External links *Star Build Strike Gundam on Official Site